Family
by umgirl2000
Summary: A sequel to home. It picks up Monday morning... (Yes, I stink at summaries!)
1. Chapter 1: Revalations

_Readers, this is a sequel of sorts to "Home". Once again, I remind you- I'm a southern girl writing late 50's England. I may NOT always get the terminology right, but I'm trying.  
_

**Part One: Realization**

Shelagh awoke slowly- first stretching out to full length- then reached for her glasses. With her glasses on, she could now focus properly on the world around her. It was in the darkness before the dawn, and a sound or something had awoken her. It took her a few seconds to focus again, and she realized she hadn't dreamed the sound. There was a tiny baby in this room crying and it was her daughter.

"Angela," she whispered, "I'm coming."

Climbing out of the bed and grabbing her robe, she turned toward the moses basket. There in it was her daughter- who was working up to a loud cry- in it. Reaching down, Shelagh tenderly picked her up and realized part of the reason why her daughter was awake- her nappie was soiled.

Shelagh quietly crept to the dresser and proceeded to change Angela- quietly talking to her- hoping to calm her down. It seemed her daughter did not care to be dirty at all- it was one of the few times she really fussed- was when her nappie needed to be changed. Shelagh had quickly realized the quicker the job was done, the happier and quieter her daughter would be.

It was a different world, Shelagh now realized, caring for an infant twenty-four seven. Angela's needs were demanded to be cared for- she wanted them to be taken care of as soon as possible. Wednesday evening- which seemed ages ago- she and her husband had shared a romantic dance and evening after Timothy had gone to bed.

Ever since Angela had arrived two days ago, all their attention and focus was on her needs. In fact, she needed to finish a shopping list for Patrick and Timothy to take with them this morning. She would stay behind and take care of Angela.

"C'mon darling," Shelagh whispered, "and let's let Daddy sleep. He has a busy morning ahead of him buying stuff for you!"

Cradling her daughter in her arms, Shelagh carried her downstairs. She placed the soiled nappie in the wash bucket. She quietly sighed when she realized it would have to be started today. It was then she realized that she had a minor problem. She couldn't place her daughter safely- the only place was in her arms. The moses basket plus Angela was a bit too heavy for her to manage on the stairs. Patrick was the only one who could handle that scenario. It was something that would be needed to be addressed sooner rather than later. She would have to remember to ask Patrick to bring down the moses basket before he left on the big shopping trip.

Shelagh spotted the notepad that Timothy had started Saturday night on the kitchen table. She eyed the list and pondered it. The cot would work in the baby's room, but she wasn't ready for Angela to sleep in there by herself yet. She needed a place to keep her downstairs that would grow with her. A bassinet seemed to be the answer at the moment. She carefully walked into the living room, all the while tenderly rocking her daughter, and eyed the arrangement. There had to be a place to keep the bassinet for the time being. She finally decided on how to rearrange the furniture when Angela started whimpering.

"I know what you want, Angela" Shelagh said smiling at her daughter. "I'm going to make you one right now."

She walked with her daughter and started the bottle making process. All those years of midwifing were paying off as Shelagh quickly counted and assessed her current supplies. She quickly estimated how many bottles a day Angela was going through- around 12- and about the same number of nappies. Counting the bottles, she realized that they had only six. Would it be selfish of her as a new mother to request at least three more? With only six, she and Patrick were washing and cleaning bottles every third feeding. The nappies were another query to ponder as she settled down to feed Angela. If her estimation was right, she would like to have another dozen at least. As of right now, she had two upstairs and only one remaining downstairs. Once she could place Angela safely down to sleep, she could start a wash load. It would be sometime thanks to the dreary England weather for them to dry. She smirked at the idea of an inside clothes line, but it made some sense. With the weather getting colder, it did take longer for the clothes to dry in the winter, and this little one went through clothes faster than the rest of them.

"Well, young lady," Shelagh said to her daughter as she tenderly burped her, "You are certainly going to cause a great many changes around here for one so small!"

Patrick smiled at the sight of his wife and daughter. He quietly snuck in a kiss to both his wife and daughter and started the hot water. He also started the water for tea and pulled down two clean cups. Shelagh smiled as she watched her husband do these simple tasks. The last time she remembered seeing him so relaxed was on their honeymoon!

"Did you bring down the moses basket?" Shelagh asked quietly.

"No, I didn't. Do you want me to fetch it?" Patrick asked as he began washing the bottles and nipples.

"Please," Shelagh replied. "I need a place to put Angela to keep her safe while I start laundry. Would you be apposed to us having an inside clothing line?"

Patrick pondered the question and asked, "Why?"

"It hit me this morning that we are going to have more washing to do with Angela. With the weather turning colder, it's going to be harder to get nappies, burp cloths and her clothes dry," Shelagh said with a hint of knowing in her tone.

"Yes, that is true I suppose. I guess I can string up one later today," Patrick said while steeping their teas. He brought the cups with him to the table and the two quietly drank them."Anything else you're pondering?"

"The shopping list. I would love a bassinet for down here- something I can keep her in while I do everyday things. Once she's outgrown the moses basket, we can move the bassinet to our room. I know Chummy has said she keeps a playpen for Fred downstairs which will work when this one is older," Shelagh said smiling tenderly down at her daughter.

"That does make sense. The upstairs-downstairs of this house does make it difficult with infant care," Patrick pondered. "I'm thinking of stopping by the Noake's on my way home and check up on them. Would you like me to ask if we can use their bassinet?"

"Only if I could do the asking," Shelagh responded. "I was thinking of going to visit them. Sister Julienne mentioned they were overwhelmed with food, and I know Chummy wouldn't mind sharing with us. I could go over there once you and Timothy returned from shopping."

"How would you get back here?" Patrick asked wonderingly- always the practical one when it came to transporting items.

"I could call Fred while you're gone and explain the situation. I know that you mentioned that several of those boxes need to go to Nonnatus House. So, he could pick me up at the Noakes and drive me home. Once home, you could give him the stuff," Shelagh replied.

"Hmmm...that might work. I'm not too sure about you walking over to the Noakes by yourself, but it could work," replied Patrick.

"It's less than half a mile. I'm sure I will be fine. If not, I'm sure Fred or the Reverend could drive me over there," Shelagh replied.

"I would feel better if you were driven," Patrick said. He picked up their empty tea cups and said, "I'll go fetch the basket for you. I'm going to hit the shower before Timothy wakes up and wants breakfast."

Shelagh nodded and said, "I'll start breakfast once you bring down the basket."

Patrick tenderly kissed his wife and rubbed his daughter's back before quietly creeping up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

**Part two: Plans**

Unbeknownst to Shelagh and Patrick, they were being discussed at Nonnatus House. It was a rather lively discussion for the nuns and midwives. The ladies were trying to decide the best method for delivering all the gifts for the Turners.

"I may have a solution to your problems," said Fred as he walked into the room.

Trixie smirked at the thought. "What would that be? Another one of your schemes?"

Fred smiled and said, "I just got off the phone with Shelagh. She wanted me to come by later and give her a ride to the Noakes. She mentioned she wanted to visit, but also help them with the food."

Sister Julienne smiled. "I know Patrick mentioned he and Timothy had packed several boxes for Nonnatus House yesterday. It was also mentioned a shopping trip. I would think we need to deliver these gifts beforehand. I promised i would visit again today. Why don't I get Fred to bring me?"

Cynthia nodded and said, "That does sound practical."

With Fred's help, the van was loaded. Sister Julienne called the Turner household and said she was coming with Fred. It would work better if Shelagh and Patrick would swap order of events. Shelagh had been more than agreeable.

Shelagh was thankful for one thing at the moment- her husband did not shy away from household duties. She wasn't sure if it was because he had been a widow or not- he had had a housekeeper- but she was thankful. It was moments like that she was thankful she had followed God's leading and marry this man.

"What are you thinking about?" Patrick whispered as he silently crept up behind her. She was standing near the basket, watching their precious daughter as she slept.

"I'm just thankful I followed my heart, and got lost on a dreary road. It still surprises me how God has used my tuberculosis diagnosis. While I still wish I could have biological children, I'm thankful for being given the chance to raise Angela with you," Shelagh whispered as she leaned back against her husband. Patrick simply kissed her on the top of the head.

A knock on the door got their attention. Timothy- who had been reading at the table- jumped up to answer it. "

Sister Julienne! What are you doing here?" Timothy asked.

"I cane to check on Angela, as I normally do with newborns. However, I came with Fred. He said he had something for you in his van," Sister Julienne replied and quietly entered the house. She stood in the doorway and watched the interaction between Fred and Timothy.

Timothy immediately scampered to the back of the van.

Fred smiled at him and said, "Congratulations on the little sister. Sister Monica Joan wanted you to have this," he said as he pulled out the 's face brightened and he gave Fred a quick hug.

"What's the rest of this stuff?" Timothy asked- always the observer.

"It's for your sister from the people of Poplar," said Fred. "They love your family around here."

Timothy gazed with wonder as he looked in the back of the van. It would seem as if he and his dad would not be needing to shop for much now. "How about you help me carry it in the house?" Fred asked. Timothy nodded and grabbed one of the boxes.

_An anonymous guest left the suggestion for the start of this chapter. In "Home" I mentioned Tom reading the note and asking people to bring items to Nonnatus House. The items were bought and collected.  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Thankful

**Part Three: Thankfulness**

Shelagh could not believe her eyes when she saw the boxes Fred, Sister Julienne and Timothy brought into the house. Patrick smiled and took the box from Sister Julienne. With a nod to Fred and Timothy, he directed them toward the staircase.

"What is all of this?" asked Shelagh quietly.

"Gifts... for the baby. Reverend Hereword made the announcement yesterday morning and gifts began pouring in almost immediately after lunch," Sister Julienne said smiling tenderly at the sleeping baby.

"I can't believe this... this is a true outpouring of love on us from the community," Shelagh whispered- tears beginning to quietly stream down her face.

"You and Dr. Turner are a much loved and respected members of Poplar. People just saw this as a way of showing their appreciation for all you two have done," Sister Julienne said. "I would also like to extend an invitation to you as well. Nurse Jenny has decided to take another job- working at a cancer hospital. It seems her working with Chummy's mum has guided her career path in another direction. Anyways, we are throwing a going away luncheon for her Saturday. It would be a good time for the rest of Nonnatus house to meet your new daughter."  
"How is Chummy doing," asked Shelagh.

"Chummy and Peter are holding their own at the moment. I think they are slowly going down the road to recovery, and having Freddie there with them is helping. He is the light and joy that they need at the moment," Sister Julienne answered.

Patrick cracked open the door to the nursery and allowed the other two guys to follow him inside.

"Do you have any idea what's in these boxes?" asked Patrick as he gently set his on the floor.

"I'm thinking it's mainly clothes, nappies and burp cloths. None of the boxes were particulary heavy, and I don't remember them saying anything about breakable items," Fred said as Timothy sat down on the floor to open up one of the boxes.

"Tim, why don't we let your mum and Sister Julienne unpack these boxes? I have a feeling they will have a better idea what to do with the clothes than either of us do," suggested Patrick quietly- smiling at the sight of all of the small items of clothing.

Timothy nodded his assent and said, "Fred, follow me. We have a couple of boxes that are ready for you to take to Nonnatus House. One of them, especially, is for you."

Fred and Timothy headed out of the room and Patrick stood there quietly and observed the room. The room had been shut tight for so long that the fact that it would hold a new life in it soon made Patrick's head spin. It was still hard for him to believe that in less than a year he and Shelagh had married and adopted a sweet young daughter.

Shelagh quietly entered the room and smiled at the sight of Patrick sitting in the chair that had been moved from his study to the room earlier that morning.

"We are loved," Shelagh said softly. "Sister Julienne is keeping an eye on Angela and sent me upstairs to help you boys."

"Yes, we are loved," Patrick agreed. "Why don't you give me the shopping list and Timothy and I will go ahead and go. I noticed when I was cleaning up that I doubt we will have enough formula to make it through tomorrow."

Shelagh nodded and said, "I can wait until you return and have had lunch before I go to the Noakes. Sister Julienne told me that she was planning on staying until after dinner. I tried to protest, but she said since I didn't have a mother to help, she would do the honors."

Patrick smiled and said, "She will always be welcome to help in our home. Do you have the list handy?" Shelagh nodded and handed him the piece of paper from the pocket of her robe.

Patrick opened it and read over the list and said, "I may be able to leave off nappies. One of those boxes looks like all it had in it was nappies and burp cloths," he said motioning toward the boxes.

"Alright...we'll see. If we have to later this week, we'll go get some more," Shelagh agreed.

Patrick smiled at his wife and tucked her tenderly into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her gently and whispered, "I love you so much."  
Shelagh simply stretched up on tiptoe and gave her husband a tender kiss in response and said, "the feeling is entirely mutual."

Patrick headed out the door and met Timothy and Fred in the hallway. Patrick grabbed the last box and followed them back to Fred's van.

A short time later, Shelagh quietly made her way down the stairs. The boxes had been unpacked and organized. In Shelagh's arms was a small supply of nappies and burp cloths. As she headed toward the living room, she stopped and listened as Sister Julienne sang softy to the still asleep Angela.

"Has she awoken yet?" Shelagh asked quietly. Sister Julienne shook her head and followed Shelagh into the kitchen.

"She should awaken soon... probably wanted a change and a bottle. She last ate about three hours ago," Shelagh said, noting the time on the clock. She reached down to grab the bucket of laundry, but Sister Julienne stopped her.

"I'll take care of this... you just worry about taking care of that sweet angel in there," Sister Julienne said softly. As if on cue, a small whimper could be heard from the basket.

_any suggestions for going forward would be welcome... I'll try and not let this one lapse so long before I update again... :D_


End file.
